Symbols
by Nerisa
Summary: Bruce tells Tony something bout Symbols Tony Stark / Bruce Wayne , slight Slash, post Civil War


**Title**: Symbol

**Paring:** Tony Stark/ Bruce Wayne ore Iron man / Batman

**Warning** : slash

**Summary:** Bruce tells Tony something bout Symbols

_I don't own neither Tony Star ore Bruce Wayne. I make no profits writing this. _

I finished Reading Marvels „Civil war" ,and iv seen a scene from the beginning of "Blackest night" by DC

Somewhere in between after a beer this was borne.

…………

"Why are you against it? Why are you against me? I thought we understood each  
other we both want to see a world without crime in it. This will help," nearly  
yelled the man on the screen, in distress. The shadowy figure sitting before  
the computer didn't even raise its had to meet his eyes.

"You're trying to turn super heroes in to an army or if you will a job. The  
truth is Tony this is not going to work," came a simple reply.

"The hell it is! We'll show them how to control their powers, we'll sponsor  
them! It will…"

"Super heroes are not an organization Tony, they're a bunch of individuals  
that do what they feel is right. They put others before themselves cause  
that's what they believe in. Regardless if they have powers or not."

"Just like you Bruce," his voice softened, "but think of how much good you did  
being a part of the Justice League. How much you could help us…"

"I never was a part of the League Tony, not officially. I'm no hero."

"Yes you are! You could be a role model Bruce! A superhero without powers,  
only with his own strength making a difference! You could achieve your goal  
without sacrificing your family name! You would inspire normal people to stand  
up for themselves."

"People like Jim Gordon are role models Tony. I'd rather be feared than  
loved," he said simply, his fingers dancing over the control panel. "Use  
yourself as a role model Anthony," he ended coldly.

"Oh so it's Anthony now? Come on sweet lips don't do this to me. You are a  
hero Bruce, be my hero!"

"I'm not a hero Tony….I'm a vigilante. There's a difference."

"They would accept you if…"

"You're missing the point Anthony. The Batman does not strive to be a role  
model or accepted. He is a symbol to be feared. Symbols unlike humans are  
immortal, even when Bruce Wayne dies, the Bat will live on. The fear of the  
darkness will live on in the hearts of the scum of Gotham."

Bruce stopped and peered deep into the eyes of his lover, even though they  
were almost half a world away from each other. Tony felt something cold go  
through his weary soul. The next words out of his dark love were spoken  
without emotions in a velvet-like, soft voice.

"Symbols bring hope Anthony. As heroes those men and women are perfect and  
invincible; as humans they have flaws and make mistakes. You're not supposed  
to bring angels to earth; their place is in heaven. For all eternity."

"So you don't intend to drop the mask? Never…even if you die?" he asked  
quietly.

"Never," answered a whisper and the monitor went black.

…

…

..

A vision of a lonely simple tombstone with the name "Bruce Wayne" assaulted  
his brain. One simple stone standing in the dark shadow of the marble angel of  
his parents tomb. Like a small child cowering behind his mother's dress,  
trying to hide himself from the world. There are no roses, no candles, not  
even a slight dent in the grass proving someone had ever come by to cry or at  
last say goodbye.

He knows a black shadow still roams the dark streets of Gotham, still alive  
even though its body has crumbled to dust. Thanks to the sacrifice of a child  
with a bleeding heart.

Tony opens his eyes and peers into his glass of scotch, hoping the golden  
liquid will wash out those images, he drinks and he thinks.

He peered into the darkness that was his lover searching for acceptance and  
help. Instead he found a fallen angel that gave him doubt.

Briefly he wondered if he should reveal his lover's secret to the world. Bruce  
Wayne sacrificed all that he was for Batman. Maybe if he would sacrifice the  
Bat, he would return the man he loved and whom he saw less and less as time  
went by.

He could try. But he won't.

Because saving him would mean losing him ...

Tony thinks he's a selfish man. For as much as he wishes to repay the world  
for his sins, he's not yet ready to part with his angel of darkness or the  
young man in its shadow.

~~THE END ?~~

Thanks! I dedicate his story to an anonymous guy who acutely instead of telling me my grammar is Bad helped me. You're the best! Thanks!


End file.
